


Impatient

by Jarino



Series: Manon Tabris, Hero of Ferelden [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, King Alistair (Dragon Age), Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: Manon has been gone for nearly two years in her search for a cure to the Blight. Now that she's finally home, Alistair wants to take his time with her.(Takes place during chapter 11 of "The Littlest Chancellor".)
Relationships: Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Manon Tabris, Hero of Ferelden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/332593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dragon Age Den (NSFW)





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't include this scene in Chapter 11 of TLC because I didn't want to up the rating just for one small scene, plus it felt kind of out of place to include, but I still wanted to write this, so here it is!

Alistair burst through the door to their chambers, already pulling at Manon’s armor.

“Maker, woman…” he murmured between kisses. “Get this off, will you?”

She giggled in response. “So impatient…”

“You’ve been gone for nearly two years,” he growled, hiking her leg over his hip and leaning forward to run his lips along her throat. “I think I’ve waited long enough.”

A moan fell from her lips as he lavished her with attention. He scrabbled with the ties to her armor even as he ran his hands along her body and she helped him to the best of her ability. She wanted this just as badly as him, after all.

One piece of clothing came off after another and before long, the two were bare.

Alistair deposited her on the bed somewhat unceremoniously, taking a moment to lean over her before a wicked look sparked in his eyes.

“Oh, no…” Manon said with a nervous smile. “What’s that look for?”

His lips curled into a smirk and he leaned forward for a kiss on the lips. “I was just thinking about what you said before,” he uttered lowly, his eyes hooded and wanting. “About how I’m too impatient…”

He lowered his lips to her neck, gradually trailing kisses along its length.

A desperate whine escaped Manon and she tossed her head to the side.

His attentions traveled lower, moving from her chest down across her stomach, with Manon wriggling in anticipation the whole way.

“And I’m inclined to agree,” Alistair breathed against her thigh. He glanced up at her with an impish grin, his eyes full of mischief. “I’ve waited for you for so long…I should take my time with you.”

He punctuated his statement with a slow kiss against her inner thigh, prompting a moan from her.

“ _Alistair…_ ” she whimpered, trembling at his touch.

“Mm…I love it when you say my name,” he groaned in appreciation.

He continued planting a trail of kisses along each of her legs, starting at her thighs and making his way up to her ankles, all the while avoiding the one spot he knew she truly wanted him to touch.

“Alistair,” she whined, “Stop torturing me…”

Leaning his cheek against her thigh, he smiled. “I would never torture you,” he said softly, though his grin was still somewhat teasing. Slowly, he trailed his fingers up her other leg, gripping it and pulling it over his shoulder.

“After all,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over her sex, “I live to serve you.”

He punctuated his statement with a slow lick along her slit and she let out a cry of pleasure.

“Mm…so delicious,” he murmured, gradually sinking a finger into her heat. “A delicacy I haven’t enjoyed in so long…” Meeting her gaze, he smirked again. “I’m going to want to savor this.”

“Maker, please…” she begged.

Alistair chuckled. “The Maker won’t be the one pleasuring you tonight, my dear. That honor is all mine.”

She was about to giggle in response, but before she could, his mouth was descending on her again, sending waves of pleasure through her. A moan escaped her, her head falling back as he kissed her pearl.

True to his word, he worshipped her achingly slowly, whispering words of adoration against her flesh as he did so.

“A-Alistair…” Manon gasped as his tongue slipped inside. “Please, I…”

“Hmmm?” he asked with a smile, his fingers plunging in and out of her. “What was that?”

“I-I need you…” she said with a whine, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair.

With a grin, he circled her clit with his thumb, prompting another moan from her. “Hm…I suppose you’re right. I _am_ still starving after all…”

He met her gaze with a devilish smile before descending upon her with newfound fervor. A shocked cry escaped her as he lavished her sex with affection and she immediately gripped the sheets tighter.

“ _Alistair,”_ she moaned. “Oh, Maker…”

He didn’t say anything in response, just kept licking at her with increased enthusiasm, until eventually, the pressure building within her reached its peak.

“I…I’m going to…”

“Please…” Alistair whispered, running a hand tenderly along her leg. “I want to see you.”

More than happy to oblige, she let go, riding the waves of her orgasm as he lapped up her juices.

Panting heavily, it took her a while to come down from the excitement of her climax, but once she’d regained her breathing, Alistair made a point of making eye contact with her.

Wiping her arousal from his mouth, he grinned confidently. “ _Mm-mmn_ …My compliments to the chef.”

She rolled her eyes as a laugh escaped her. “You are so weird.”

“What?” he asked with a smile, climbing up to join her on the bed. “I’m just being honest. You, my dear, are positively _scrumptious_.”

She giggled again, reaching over to pull him into a hug.

Sighing, she rested her head against his chest. “I missed you…” she said quietly.

His expression softening, he moved a lock of hair from her face. “And I, you…More than you could possibly know.”

Looking at him with a smile, she stealthily reached down to cup his bottom in her hand. “And I especially missed _this_.”

A sharp laugh escaped him and his face broke out into a grin. “Oh, how have I managed this long without you?”

“A mystery for the ages.”

Chuckling, he pulled her closer, dragging her leg over his hips.

“Well, _Lady Chancellor_ …” he murmured, an impish grin warping onto his face once more. “Care to go again?”

Laughing, she returned the smile. “Always.”


End file.
